Sacred art
by cronapower
Summary: their is a new team of mages in fairy tail now and lets see if one of them wont get raped by a cirten blonde from sabertooth and the pinky from fary tail YAOI BOY ON BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ the paring is sting/oc/natsu so be warend their will be lemon later on. the oc is the uke is both relationships


Fairy tail chapter 1

I do not own fairy tail

* * *

"Todays the day we are leaving" Terry said her black almost blue hair that was up to her shoulders she was wearing a blue shirt with pink hearts on it and hiking boots and brown shorts strapped on her hip was a thin sword. "I know I am to actually can't wait" Ashley said her light brown hair pulled into pigtails and glasses over her orange eyes she was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and black pants and orange convers she had a gun attached to her hip as well. "What's taking Miguel so long?" Michelle said her black almost green hair was falling to her sides she was wearing a green skirt and a red shirt with stars on it and on her back was a spear. "I think he said he is still packing his stuff" Jan said her light black short hair was up to her ears and had magenta eyes she was wearing a orange tank top and a black skirt and had a harp in her hand. "Well Miguel dose have to wake up sempai, Matthew and Toby" Nikki said she also had glasses over her purple eyes and had black hair she was wearing a purple skirt and had a blue shirt and had purple sandals on and in her hand was a scythe. "My gosh they take so long!" Shaun drawled as he looked at the entrance he had brown hair and green eyes and he was wearing a red jacket and blue baggy pants.

Today was the day they wear all going to join the guild of their dreams the guild was fairy tail. They all would join after Matthew turned 12 and that was two days ago so they were leaving today. "Hay guys were here!" A boy with unkempt black hair and hazel eyes and he was wearing a black shirt and blue pants and boots. Behind him was an 18 an old boy with black hair as well but more neat and also hazel eyes he was wearing a yellow jacket and brown pants. Behind both of them was a boy with short spikey black hair and at the end was a long low pony tail with the long hair tied into a ribbon up to the boys feet he had hazel almost gold eyes, he was wearing a white jacket with fake fur at the bottom of it and the edges of the hood and had a half sash like skirt on his left hip on his right hip was a gun and a dagger and was wearing black pants and brown boots.

"Sorry were late we had to find where Miguel put his glasses" Justin or sempai said which caused him to be kicked and slapped over his head. "You lire me and Matthew were trying to wake you up and you decided to use us both as pillows!" Miguel yelled at sempai "That's right and then you started to mumble something about the perfect harem and started to lift our shirts" Matthew added with a blush on his face and witched also caused a blush to appear on Miguel's face. "In my defence you both are very skinny and actually have HIPS" sempai said and emphasized on the hips part, and ruffled both Matthew's and Miguel's head and lifted his head to look at everybody to see them staring at them "What?" sempai said with a tilt of his head.

"You PERVERT!" Terry, Nikki, Michelle, Ashley and Jan screamed at him and both Ashley and Michelle grabbed Miguel and Matthew and hugged them and as they gave sempai a dirty look. "Wow sempai I knew you liked incest but I never would have thought you would have a wet dream about Miguel and Matthew" Shaun said with a shocked expression on his face "Can we just go now please!" Matthew said as he struggled get out from Ashley's hold. "Yeah let's go and I don't like incest by the way" sempai said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"CAN WE JUST GO ALREADY?" Miguel said as he got out of Michelle's hold over him and started to walk out of the town "But where should we go then?" Terry said as she and the others started to walk. "Duh were going to Fairy tail Terry" Michelle said as she warped her arm around Terry's neck which earned her a squeak of surprise. "I-I know that but how are we going to get their?" Terry said "Well it's going to take a couple of days to get to a train station and we have enough jewels for a year I think we're good for now" Jan said as she walked beside Ashley. "Well once we get to town we should get clothes for the travel since we only have a couple days worth of clothes" Shaun said as he looked through his knapsack they all had one. It was decided early on that one of them would hold all their money and they would carry their own clothes and they would take turns bring the food. "Yeah Shaun's right sooner or later well need new clothes and we would have to restock on food too" Matthew said as he walked next to Miguel and Shaun.

Two days later

"I'm hungry!" Miguel whined as they walked out from the marsh how they got their was because they went to the wrong side of the forest and ended up there and ended up fighting a lot of creatures and now they were all dirty, hungry, sleepy, and tired. "For the last time Miguel we know!" Jan growled as she tried not to fall asleep "Are we there yet?" Terry asked out load to nobody in particular as they walked "How should we know?" Michelle said as she glared at Terry "Wait everyone stay where you are" Ashley said and this caused all of them to fall to the ground. And in a flash a light orange magic circle flashed and disappeared "Sacred sky: Wind sonar" Ashley said and she started to glow orange as the wind blew bye. Once Ashley stopped glowing Ashley opened her eyes and started too hopped up and down "I know where the next town is!" Ashley said excitedly with wide eyes full of happiness.

"And why did y not do this before we got chased by that tiger? Nikki said as she raised her head up to look at Ashley. "Uh….I guess I forgot ha-ha" Ashley laughed and rubbed the back of her neck "Who cares just show us where the bloody town is!" Shaun said as he got up with the help of a tree. "Ok the town is ahead not that far from us" Ashley said as she pointed in front of them "Ok let's get going then" Terry said as she helped Michel get up. Once they all got up they headed to where the town was and in about an hour they were there.

Once they got to the town was a lot more busy then where they lived and looked more normal instead of houses being made or trees and having temples around a nearby corner to put it shortly it was like another world. "What should we do now?" Nikki said as she fixed her glasses "Well we could eat or" sempai never got to finish his sentence because he was being pulled to a street vender. Once they all got what they wanted the sat on the sidewalk and ate their food "So what do we do after were done" Matthew said as he took a big gulp of his drink and continued to eat. "Well we have to get more food so we won't starve to death and get new clothes too" Michelle said as she looked at what everyone was wearing "Well spilt up into two groups, one gets the food the other gets their clothes and we switch" sempai said and everyone nodded.

The first group was Nikki, sempai, Ashley and Michelle and the rest were the second group so while sempai and the rest got food Miguel and the others went to get clothes. When they got to one store they all liked they went in and looked around until they get the stuff they wanted to try out "I got the clothes I am going to try what about you guys" Miguel said as he walked into a stall and stated to take off his old clothes and began to put on his new ones. "Yeah I got some I wanted to try" Matthew said his voice sounding close to where Miguel was "Both of you stop talking it's weird while were dressing ok" Shaun said as he opened his door and walked in. "Well there is none here other than us right now Shaun" Miguel said as he got out of his stall, he was wearing a light green shirt with stars on it, with a black bomber jacket over it and with a black cape with a hood and sleeves the cape was up to his knees and a silver two tailed scarf wrapped around his neck and his hood, and had two bracelets on his left hand, he was also wearing black pants with two fox tail on his right hip with light blue knee high boots on and had two belts on his pants and a pouch on his right leg, and had a green sash like skirt on his left hip, and in his hair are three green diamonds in his hair.

"Really there is none here?" Matthew said as he got out of his stall, he was wearing a red shirt with a white vest over it and had dark red fingerless gloves on his hands and had brown pants with red convers on and had a brown fedora on his head. "Well how would you guys feel if I started talk to you when where in the bathroom" Shaun said and got out of the stall he was wearing a black shirt with a white hoody over it and had baggy pants and had black boots on and had a snap-back on him. "Well I can see where you're going with that now" Miguel said as he looked at himself in the merrier and fixed his scarf and turned around to look Matthew and Shaun "Now let's go meet Terry and Jan" Miguel said and walked out of the stalls. When they got out they saw Terry and Jan near the entrance of the girls change room. Terry was wearing purple pants and blue boots with a see through skirt over it and a belt holding it up and a blue shirt with lines of red and pink on it and had a headband with a seashell on one side of it on her head. And Jan was wearing brown shorts with the same sash like skirt Miguel had but it was on her right hip and it was red and had knee high socks and yellow convers and had a yellow tank top and had a jacket over it and on her head was a musical note clip on her head.

"Now let's get our clothes paid for and meet up with the others" Jan said and walked to a cash register and taken out the money they all had and paid for all their clothes. "Now what do we do we never thought of a way to find the others?" Matthew said as they walked out of the store "Well we could walk around and try to find them" Shaun said and everyone nodded their heads "Um guys we don't have enough jewels to buy our share of food" Jan said as she counted how much jewels she had. "Crap Michelle's going to be mad" Miguel said with his face pale with horror "Miguel and Terry and I could do a street performance" Jan said as she got out her harp from her bag. And soon her harp stated to glow and a pink magic circle appeared and disappeared in a flash and the harp was now a guitar "Sacred music: Sirens melody" Jan said and stated to play the song would attract anyone who heard it but it depended on their taste of music and that's what they would heir.

"Come on Terry" Miguel said as he dragged Terry in the center with him and summoned a pair of head phones with a wire so they could sing. As Terry and Miguel sang they got lots of people to look at them and put jewels in Jan's bag "There really good" Someone in the crude muttered which earned him a lot of nods of approval. Once the song ended Terry and Miguel stopped singing and walked up where Jan's bag was and brought it to Shaun and Matthew and Jan "How much did we get?" Matthew said as he saw Jan and Terry count the jewels. "We got about 100,000 jewels" Jan said as she put it all in her bag and stood up. "That's enough for now" Shaun said and stood up "Well lets go look for everyone else now" Miguel said and started to walk.

As they walked to find sempai and the others Miguel bumped into someone the man was slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blonde hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He had slanted dark blue eyes, and above the right one is a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it, and with a white guild mark on his left shoulder.

He had a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the boots are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs.

"Oh I am so sorry I did not see you their" Miguel said as he picked himself up and stood up. "It's alright" the blonde said and dusted off any dirt on him "Come on Miguel hurry up!" Matthew said and he and the others were walking away from him already. "Oh I'm coming! And um… sorry again by the way" Miguel said and ran up to the others. "Thanks for waiting up for me guys" Miguel said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Where everyone else anyways?" Shaun said as he looked around for the others.

"I don't know maybe Michelle and Ashley and Nikki saw something cute" Terry said and all of a sudden all their clothes started to glow and now Terry and Jan were now wearing a red ribbon skirt with an orange belt holding it, and Jan had a red sleeveless sweater and Terry had an orange ribbon shirt and both had headbands on and red sandals on. Miguel and Matthew, and Shaun had orange shorts on with red ribbon leggings and no sandals on, and they all had red ribbon shirts with a long orange ribbon hanging off it, and ribbon bracelets on their right arms and Matthew had an orange headband and Miguel had a red fire clip and Shaun had sun glasses on. "How the hell did this happen?" Jan said as she looked at all of them to see what they were wearing. "Well Terry you were right about one thing they did see something instating" Matthew said as he blushed because of the looks they all got from the people passing by.

"Let's just keep on looking for them and see how they did this" Jan said and they all started to walk to were the clothes part of the village was again. As they were walking they saw a shop with the name requip galore when they walked in they saw sempai, Michelle, Ashley and, Nikki the girls were all wearing orange skirts except Nikki who had a red tutu and had an orange tank top while Michelle and Ashley had red sleeveless sweaters. They all had one ribbon on the left hand and Michelle and Ashley had a fire clip while Nikki had a headband and sempai had the same thing as Shaun.

"Their you guys are!" Jan said as she walked over to them, "Oh hi guys" Ashley said as she waived at them "So how did this happen" Matthew said as he pointed to his clothes. "Oh that its cause of this" Michelle said as she pointed to eight glowing orbs ranging from red to white. "All you have to do is put some of your magic in it and it will design you something to help you battle it will also increase you magic too" sempai said as he picked up the yellow orb. "Then what's this?" Terry said as she pointed to her clothes and picked up the blue orb "It's mine I gave you guys it as well" Nikki said as she picked up the red orb. "So if I just did this" Matthew said and picked up the purple orb and put some of his magic in side it and the orb started to glow "It will go to you guys orbs too?" Matthew said as he looked at everyone and all the other orbs started to glow light purple and the glow disappeared soon after.

So after everyone that happen they all tried "This is cool and all but how do we get our clothes back" Miguel said as he shook his white orb. "Oh that's easy all you have to do is think of what you want to wear like this" Michelle said and she closed her eyes and her clothes busted into leaves and now she was wearing a green skirt with a blue belt and had knee high green boots with pink laces, and had a light green sweater with pink ribbons on the side and the edges leaf like, she was wearing her hair in two pig tails and had a green head band on now.

"Ok" Miguel said and closed his eyes and when he opened them he was wearing his clothes again. "So we should get going now we got all the stuff we need" Ashley said she was wearing light blue capers with light pink shoes and had a light blue one shoulder shirt with a star bracelet on her left arm and had she hair in a ponytail with an orange headband. "But before we go can we get some food" Nikki said she was wearing a purple tutu with red legging and knee high purple boots and had a red shirt with a flame on it and had a vest over it, and had a red headband. "But we already ate" sempai had a yellow shirt and a white cape and hood and had brown pants and knee high yellow boots on.

"So I am pretty sure all of us are hungry" Nikki said and everyone all their heads. "Fine let's get going then" sempai said as he paid for all the orbs and got out of the store. As they were walking Miguel bumped into another person but this time he fall forward and they both crashed and Miguel on top of the person "Again I really need to look out for where I go" Miguel thought. "I am so sorry I did n- hey didn't I bump into you earlier?" Miguel said as he lifted himself up to look at the man to see he was right. "That's right hello again cutie" the man said and winked his left eye causing Miguel to blush.

THIS IS A YAOI PART! DONT READ IT IF YOU DONT WANT TO!

"Miguel are you all right?" Nikki said as she helped Miguel up from the man "Miguel so that's you name" the man said as if tasting the name as it rolled out his tongue. "Anyways since I now know your name I should tell you my name, my name is Sting Euecliffe" Sting said and once again he winked his left eye. "Oh um well I am sorry for bumping into again Sting" Miguel said as he bowed again "Well I guess you owe me know" Sting said as he looked Miguel up and down he was absolutely cute. "Well I guess I do is there anything I can do?" Miguel said as he looked up at Sting "Well there is one thing" Sting said as he felt he was starting to smirk. Before Miguel knew it he was off the ground and now Sting's arms bridle style "Hey let Miguel go!" Nikki said as she saw Miguel blush at the contact. 'I-It's alright N-Nikki" Miguel said as he tried not to scream "Yeah he said it's all right so bug off Nikki-Chan" Sting said while he smiled from Nikki giving him the most deadliest glear he has ever seen when he added the Chan part and the way Miguel clutched on to his arms.

"First off it's Nikki! Not Nikki-Chan just Nikki" Nikki sighed as she looked at Miguel and went back to glear at Sting. "Wow I've never heard Nikki say her name in one sentence so many times before" Miguel thought as her looked at Nikki. "Well anyways Miguel will be coming with me so bye" Sting said as he turned around and started to walk away "Hey let me go!" Miguel said as he tried to get out of Sting's hold over him "Hey let Miguel go!" Nikki yelled out "Don't worry Nikki I'll handle this" Miguel yelled to Nikki as they started to get feather away. "You know your too cute too be a guy are you sure you not a girl?" Sting said to Miguel as his free hand went to Miguel's chest to rub it to see if there were any girl parts there. This action caused Miguel to make Miguel to yelp in surprise and swat Sting's hand away from his chest, the people passing by that saw this would just think they were a couple and continue to walk away. "Well you don't have any of those let's see if you have any here" Sting said as his hand started to get lower and lower until it was near his belt and getting past it "PERVERT!" Miguel all but yelled as he finally got out of Sting's hold and pressed himself against the wall that in between two buildings which caused Sting to put his hands on either side of Miguel trapping him.

"Since you're not a girl let's see if you taste as good as you look" Sting said with his face near Miguel's ear, before Miguel could ask him what he meant Sting bit Miguel's neck which earned Sting a gasp of pain. "L-Let me go" Miguel whimpered as he clutched onto Sting's arms to push him off. After a couple minuets Sting detached himself from Miguel's neck and smirked at Miguel, whose face was red, eyes half lidded and gasping for air. "You p-pervert" Miguel gasp out as he slides to the ground but Sting hold him by his hips "Well you tasted better than I thought" Sting said as he licked his lips and as he tried not to ravish Miguel but by the way his hands were running up and down Miguel's hips it was not working. "Dry humping is not a bad thing for now" Sting thought and pressed his hips onto Miguel's and put Miguel's hands over his head with one his hands holding them up and pressed their foreheads together. Miguel couldn't help but moan as Sting rolled his hips back and slammed them back forward, Sting held in his moans as his thrusts started to get header and header "My god he's just begging to wake up with a sore ass" Sting thought as used his free hand to run his fingers through Miguel's hair.

THIS IS THE END OF THE YAOI PART! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

"Miguel are you their?" A voice called it was close to them but far away at the same time "That guy that took Miguel went somewhere here I am sure" Nikki's voice said "Crap why do they have to be here?" Sting thought angrily as he detached himself from Miguel. "Well I guess the funs over" Sting said to Miguel as he walked out of the ally way they were in "See you next time!" Sting said and disappeared into the crowd "T-that basterd" Miguel said as he walked out and into the crowd "Hey their he is guys!" it sounded like Matthew's voice and before Miguel knew it four bodies slammed him into the ground. "What did that dude do to you?" Nikki said as she pinched Miguel's cheeks and started to stretch them apart, Miguel lifted his head up as far as he could to see Michelle, Nikki, Ashley and Matthew all sitting on him "Guys can get off me" Miguel said as tried to get them off of him. "Ok but you have to tell us what that dude with the blonde hair did to you ok" Michelle said as she stood up with Ashley, Nikki, and Matthew did so as well.

So as Miguel told them what happened they were all shocked by what he told them but soon after shock turned into anger "How dare he do that to you?" Michelle said as she stood up "Can we not talk about this anymore" Miguel said as he not to blush from telling them what happened from Sting seeing if he was a girl or a guy, to him being pressed to a wall and being almost ravished. "Fine so should we go or should we go tomorrow?" Shaun said as he tried to change the subject "Let's go today we can get their sooner" sempai said as he stood up and tried not to yell after hearing his little brother was sexually harassed "Alright let's get out of this town its getting boring!" Matthew said as he put away his iPod totally not at all hearing what they talked about at all. "So let's get out of here!" Nikki said forgetting what they were talking about as well, as they walked out of the town they all talked about what they would do once they get to fairy tail, after two more whole days of walking the ended up at a lake with a waterfall on the left and a cluster of boulders on the edges of it.

"Ok well rest here and tomorrow and well leave and head the rest of the way" sempai said as he took out a water bottle out from his bag and started to drink out of it. "Well you guys can do that I am going to find out what my requip looks like" Matthew said as he took out his orb and it started to glow neon purple and it surrounded Matthew with its light. After the light died down Matthew was wearing black skinny jeans with purple stripes on his knees and two fox tails on his side. He had a purple shirt with holes in it and with a black vest over it and had purple arm warmers up to his biceps with zippers on it and black finger less gloves on it. And had a purple ribbon around his head "Wow" was all Matthew could say as he stared at his reflection on the water with wide eyes.

"Wow now I want to try too" Michelle said as she stood up and took her orb out of her bag and it started to glow green and it wrapped around her when the glow disappeared and now she was wearing a pink leaf shirt with lime and green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals and her hair was tied in a ponytail with a lime green bow and had small leaf like wings on her back.

Soon after that almost everyone wanted to see what they wore except Nikki and sempai, Ashley had a light orange one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her left shoulder. She also had light orange short shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has several pink ruffles hanging off of it on her right arm is a bright orange fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. And had pink knee high boots with ribbons on the back of it and had white angle wings on her back.

Jan had a black lace layered skirt with a purple belt holding it and had a feathered sash on her left hip, she also had black tights with pink musicale designs on it. And had a purple top with a black tight sweater under it and long ribbons on the sides of the shoulders. And had a purple headband with a side pig tail and had light purple knee high boots.

Shaun had ice blue snow pants with bark blue boots, and had a dark blue sweater and a snow vest over it and light blue gloves. And had blue a ski cap over his head with pallor bear on the side of it. And a thick blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

Terry had a layered blue skirt with a tail cap that went up to her sandals that were up her knees wrapped by ribbons, she had a string less tank top that was blue and green and had sea shells on it. And had arm warmers that looked like the tail of a fish and it was blue with green ribbons. And Terry's hair had a crown with a bow on earthier side of it, and on her back were angle fish fins as wings that were light blue.

And Miguel had a white shirt with a hood on it with gold lines on it. And had gold arm warmers that went up to his biceps with bows on it and white fingerless gloves. And had white short shorts with gold leggings that had suns on it. And dirty white boots with yellow laces. Miguel's long pony tail was no longer being held by the long ribbon but by gold rings. And had a yellow head band with a ribbon on the left side of it.

"I love this!" Michelle said as she spun around a couple times, "I know it suits each of us perfectly" Jan said as she twirled the microphone in her hand that she got after the light died down. "So let's see what they do" Matthew said as he raised his fist in the air "I call fighting Jan!" Matthew said as he pointed at Jan. soon after everyone one got into pairs and it was only Terry and Miguel left, "So I guess were fighting then?" Miguel said as he scratched the back of his neck "Yeah I guess" Terry said and laughed nervously. "Ready?" Terry said "Set" Miguel said "GO!" they both said as Miguel took out his gun and started to shoot at Terry, who just easily blocked it with water "Sacred water: Aqua missile" Terry said as a large orb of water came out of the lake and I turned into seven water missiles.

As the missiles blasted towards him Miguel put both of his hands in front of him "Sacred light: light shield" Miguel said as a gold wall was now in front of him. As they fought they both noticed that they were stronger than before and far faster "Sacred light: Apollo's rage!" Miguel said as both of his arms were over his head and a gold sphere of light the size of a house with sacred writing all over it and several white rings around it. "Sacred water: Poseidon's rage!" Terry said as a blue sphere of water the size of a house with sacred writing all over it and small bubbles wrapped around it in the form of a ring. As both spheres jetted towards the others the slammed into each other which caused the ground around Miguel and Terry to collapse.

Before they both could fall in two pair of arms grabbed them and lifted them in the air, "Are you guys ok?" Michelle said as she held onto Terry as the small leaf like wings on her back fluttered. "You both know that the Olympians rage is strong especially when they collide into each other" Ashley said as she held onto Miguel as her wings on her back flapped as fast as it can to hold two people at once.

Once they landed everyone one was waiting for them "Well you both sure know how to use the god's rage" Nikki said as Miguel and Terry were back on the land again. "Well let's rest for now and well keep on going tomorrow" Jan said as she, Terry, Michelle, Shaun, Ashley, Matthew and Miguel glowed and were back in their clothes again, as they all sat around each other they ate some sandwiches sempai made "so how's you training with Jan going Matthew?" Michelle asked the boy as she bites into her food. "Well it's going great but I can't find a way to control Dionysus's rage like the rest of you guys can with yours" Matthew said as he looked at the fire they had made.

"Well let's see how about this when you use it next time put as much of you will into it" Shaun said as he stopped eating to put more fire wood in the fire. "My will?" Matthew said as he looked up with a tilt of his head "What he's trying to say is put in as much of your determination in to it and see if it works" Jan said as she finished her food.

"Oh" was all Matthew could say as he looked into the night sky "Yeah so when you master it I want to fight you for real this time ok?" Miguel said as he looked at the boy. "Alright" Matthew said excitedly at the thought of facing one of his older brothers even though Miguel could beat him by using his guns, "Ok we should all sleep so we can go early tomorrow" sempai said and settled down on the ground which was followed by everyone else and soon they all fallen asleep.

The next day

As all of them were waking up they all saw that sempai was not their "Um…big brother where are you?" Matthew called out loud and for the first time in a long tie he used big brother and not sempai. "Where is that that pervert?" Miguel said grumpily as he got up from the ground "Maybe he had to use the bathroom?" Shaun said as he got up and starched and put both arms over his head.

"Yeah maybe but let's go look for him though" Miguel said as he looked for his brother. After an hour of looking for sempai the found him in a clearing with a new outfit too, he was wearing white jeans with yellow boots and had a yellow coat with lightning bolt symbol's on it and the arms were white and he had yellow gloves, and had tinted dark glasses on him. "Is that his requip?" Terry whispered as they all looked at sempai "I think so" Ashley said with wide eyes.

"This is fitting for my powers and it's very agile" sempai said as he looked at his hands and in a flash sempai disappeared and was now in front of them like lighting. "Why are you guys spying on me?" sempai said with his hands on his hips and his left eye brow raised "Because we thought you were making out with a tree" Miguel said dryly which caused everyone but sempai to laugh. "Well we see now that you are not making out with a tree" Michelle said as she elbowed one with Miguel, it was their signature version of high five with instead of using their hands they used their elbows. "So then Miguel remember that time you were a kid you wanted to play dr-" sempai never got to finish what he was about to say because Miguel tackled him to the ground.

"You wouldn't" Miguel growled with narrowed eyes as he sat on top of sempai "Oh I would little brother" sempai said as he grinned "Wait are you talking about when Miguel dressed up as a princess when he was little?" Matthew said as he tilted his head to the side. After they herd this they all laughed even harder them before "Oh-oh my god that's rich!" Jan laughed as she held her sides because they were starting to hurt "I can so imagine Miguel doing that!" Michelle said as she laughed.

"Can we just go now?" Nikki said as she stopped laughing "Thanks Nikki and your right we should get going" Miguel said as he got off of sempai. Soon after they were all walking and were even playing around as they walked "Hey Ashley is Magnolia Town close by?" Jan asked as she hopped instead of walking. "I think about a couple more hours" Ashley said as she read the air around them "Really" Miguel said as he slowed his place to walk with them "Yeah" Ashley said as she looked at Miguel with a sideway glance.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Miguel shouted as he grabbed both Jan and Ashley's hands and started to run ahead of them. As Miguel dragged both girls they all stopped and looked at the trial of dust Miguel left, "Wow well Miguel sure can run" Nikki said "He only runs like that if he is being chased by people or wanting to get somewhere" Matthew said as he smiled "I guess his can't wait to get to Fairy tail" Terry said.

"Well let's get going then" Shaun said and started to run after Miguel with the rest of the others followed him. After an hour of chasing Miguel they found him and Ashley and Jan were all lying on the ground gasping for air "My god Miguel never run at you full strength again!" Jan said as she pulled herself up. "Ok" Miguel said as Shaun pulled him up "I see Magnolia" Terry said as she helped Ashley up "Let's just walk for now" Miguel said as he started to walk but took more of his took his time more than often.

After an hour of walking they were here "Were here" Nikki almost sang as the got to the entrance of the town, "As they walked into the town the noticed that the town was very nice looking. "Um excuse me do you know where the guild Fairy tail is?" Terry asked a woman passing by. The woman was a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

The woman was wearing a long, sleeveless maroon dress. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. The pleated skirt of the dress reaches down to her ankles. She also had high-heeled shoes that match her dress, has a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it circling her neck, and sports a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"I do I can take you to it" the woman said cheerfully "Thank you miss" Terry said as she bowed to the woman "My names Mirajane but you can call me Mira-Chan" Mirajane said as they walked to the guild. "All right Mira-Chan so any ways where is the guild" Nikki said as she walked with Matthew and Jan "It's on the other side of town" Mira-Chan said as she continued to walk.

"What did you just say the other side of the town?" Michelle said as she stopped walking "I did" Mira said "Well this is going to take a while" Matthew sighed as the started to walk again. So as they were walking they asked Mira what did she knew about Fairy tail, which was a lot being as she told them she was a member of the guild. "Wow the guild sounds fun" Terry said as she listened to what Mira told them "It is fun" Mira said as she finished telling them about the guild.

"Um are we there yet?" Miguel said as he looked around they were walking for a long time and they were also in the forest now and he wanted to rest "Yeah we are the guild is over here" Mira said as she pointed to the building it takes the form of a small tavern with one floor, with its walls being mainly composed of bricks, bearing visible cracks here and there and having some of its parts covered by vine, while some wood beams enforce the structure in its upper part. In front of the building's wooden doors is a large archway composed of massive beams; half way up its length is a pyramidal sign with Fairy Tail's name on it, with very long edges going past the beams holding it up, topped and paired with a large Fairy Tail symbol. The building's roof is pitched, and from its front, central part sprouts a small tower, yet again bearing a dark banner with the guild's symbol on it, just below a small, tiled roof flanked by a pair of windows. At each of such windows' outer side is a banner, attached to a pole horizontally sprouting from the building. In its upper part, the tower takes on the shape of a windmill with tattered and torn sails. The building's wooden, double door is flanked by a pair of large, pentagon-shaped windows, with the frame of each one protruding on it and taking on a stylized heart shape.

"That's the guild?" Ashley said as she looked at the building over again "Yup it is" Mira said "I guess we should go in" Miguel said as he walked to the doors and was about to open it.

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1 PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

_Authors notes:_

_Miguel's hair is to look like Yuna's from final fantasy 10-2_

_And I got the orb idea off from that game as well…..SUE ME I LOVE THE GAME THAT MUCH_

_All of them have a form of lost magic called sacred art you can probable tell what each of theirs is by their clothes from their orbs_

_And yes Miguel did get sexually harassed by Sting_


End file.
